prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
MLoTT02
Showdown in Fashion Show! (ファッション ショー 決戦に！ Fasshon Shō Kessen ni!?) is the second episode of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' ''of its Season 1. It is first aired on 16 October 2011. Preview Ren looks upset after doing Universe Jump, so she tries to beat Aiko in a Dance-Off, saying "I must beat Aiko in my Universe Practice". Synopsis An upset Ren challenges Aiko to Dance Off after she performs a Universe Jump. Ren then storms off after Léopold Honoré offers them both a scholarship to the school for those who perform in Universe Shows, refusing to accept his charity. In hopes of making her feel better, Aiko attempts to get to know Ren and befriend her. Summary As Aiko walks along the crowded school area she thinks about how angry her father would be if he found out what she did yesterday. She is also rather depressed over the fact they are changing classes today, but she perks right up after she runs into Ren and figures out that not only to they attend the same school, but they also share a classroom. However, as class goes on she finds Ren just staring at her, which causes both to panic. Once class ends, Ren asks her if she would like to go and hang out, and quickly Aiko agrees. They head out around Parijuku to do some shopping, but Aiko finds it difficult on their way over because of how much Ren keeps staring at her. Ren announces her dance challenge to Aiko, who is initially against it, but unable to refuse. After she wins, Ren questions how Aiko can be so clumsy since she was able to perform a Universe Jump. She recalls watching it as Aiko seems to have forgotten even doing it. She didn't even mean to, but this easy-going response angers Ren. The girls are joined by Léopold Honoré Cavalier, who brought Honoka along with him. To their surprise, Ren refuses their offer and storms off. Shijimi tells Cavalier to do something since they don't have any time left and can't afford to let another person run away, and he asks Aiko to go and speak with Ren since he is sure his words would have little to no effect. She agrees and heads off to Ren's place. Eventually, she asks Aiko if she could teach her to do a Universe Jump because of how important it is to her. Aiko isn't even sure how she did it though and recalls what Cavalier said when she was able to perform hers. In order to perform they must listen to the voice of their costume. Once the audition ends, Ren embraces Aiko for all of her hard work. She claims that her desire to help is what made her able to do it, and the clothing that Aiko picked out began to sing to her, just like Aiko mentioned. Aiko finds herself unable to speak of it, seeing how proud Ren is of herself. Characters * Aiko Hanazuki * Ren Harumiya * Naoto Hanazuki * Chiharu Hanazuki * Miho Hanazuki * Yūsuke Hanazuki * Léopold Honoré Cavalier * Honoka Shijimi Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes